The Memestructor
The Memestructor was A Giant Monster, Around 10 Times Larger then the Size of Planet Jupiter and was hellbent on the complete destruction, killing and erasure of all memes that was first introduced in The Roleplay Grid.‍ It had A Unique Ability to speak, which most monsters do not have. It's Notorious for having killed SANESSS, Red God Ty-dawg and even Darth Senate aswell as the destruction of A Universe caused by it. The Only thing that survived universe destruction was it and the book from the Zelda CD-I Games, to which The Book being A meme defeated and trapped The Memestructor in itself is Ironic for the book is from A memed series in by itself. The Book, However, was overwhelmed by The Memestuctor's power and both it, anything gojira trapped in it prior and the memestructor itself were all destroyed in A Explosion that restored reality. Goal The Memestructor's Goal was to destroy all memes and leave no humor left on the internet, calling all memes shit and unfunny. It would then use any non-memetic energy leftover from the memes and other energies he can absorb to become stronger enough to defeat higher tier memes, joke characters and otherwise. It was hellbent on doing it and fully prepared for any possible outcome (Outside of The Book) so it would almost never lose in any battle scenario or situation it would come across against memes, and would go to any extreme methods necessary to fulfill it, such as breaking time and space just to destroy A Meme. It's often thought this was the only thing it could think of, and that the rest of it's mind was just garbled up gibberish untangible to any ear, even Gods and Himself - Once you've reached this point onward, all that you can read of his mind is just frothing, angry roars. If it wasn't stopped It's Often Thought that, if it were to have succeeded in destroying all memes, it would have gone on to destroy any non-meme incase they ever gain memetic status, aswell as every living and non-living thing in the joke RPVerse. That's when It'd have A New Goal, Which would had been as follows: * Find A Way into, and reach other multiverses * Lower It's Strength to disguise and hide it's entrance to other multiverses * Observe all activity and history of these other multiverses from afar - All The Way to the creation of them, the characters, locations, powers, and more. * Formulate A Strategy against, and A Opinion about the inhabitants and gods from all gathered activity, progressively becoming smarter the more it finds out. * Optionally Create Smaller Lifeforms of it's own species via shedding skin, to help with the attack and create A Full-on invasion force. * Absorb all non-memetic energy from the multiverses * Absorb all Godly Figures in The Multiverses * Place All Multiverses in A State of Disorder * Destroy all Multiverses * Reset Everything in the Omniverse to do it all again, repeating the last 9 Goals while also remaining completely unscathed, at the same power level as prior to the reset and keeping memories. With Time it'd eventually go past the remains of the Joke RPVerse and enter the main, serious RPVerse and destroy everything in there aswell as absorbing God-Godzilla. In The End of both RPVerses, It'd enter the In-Universe Multiverses of other fanon and roleplay wikis, both joke and serious, and do the same thing as it did to the RPVerses but to those multiverses. After every single fanon and roleplay multiverse has been eliminated and their non-memetic energies absorbed, It'd then preform A Reset Across the Omniverse that effects everything besides itself, bringing everything back and allowing it to destroy everything in A Endless Loop of Destruction, Flames, Torture and Rebirth each time worse and worse as he gets stronger. History Backstory The Memestructor's story began when it was A Child of A Species of similar size to it's fully grown form. It lived normally, until A Strange Being Never before seen in that whole multiverse known as A "Meme" showed up. At First, The Memestructor's race seemed friendly towards it, However that changed in merely 5 seconds when The Meme started killing every member of the race on sight. The Sole Survivor was The Memestructor, since he had been away around the time the meme attacked. When he had returned, he found everyone including his friends and his family had been killed. Enraged by whoever...Whatever did this, His Skin became darker then the darkest reaches of space, and his eyes changed from blue to orange. He went on A Rampage across the entire universe, quickly laying waste to all life on it. It was rendered basically uninhabitable, and so The Memestructor decided to enter alternate universes. Very Quickly, he eradicated 9 others. Over The Following Years he had grown into A Adult, however still lost it's mind and got crazier every time he destroyed something. Eventually, Gods had to interfere once The Memestructor started attacking worlds that had them, but not even they could stand A Chance. This was when The Memestructor gained the ability to assimilate other's souls and powers into him. He used this to absorb the gods' soul, and gain their powers. With all gods' powers taken, The Destruction would get worse from there out, with The Memestructor able to instantly shatter Universes with A Single Blow. That was when the final god, The Ruler of The Multiverse himself, decided to interfere. All Gods of their respective universes were defeated, so only he could fight The Memestructor. Their Battle lasted for A Straight Hour, with them merely attacking each-other causing rumble and chaos in most universes. Then, The Memestructor started shedding small fractions of it's skin, with the creator of the multiverse making A Smug Remark about how that seems more like A Flaw, then tactically practical. However, just then, These small fractions regenerate into human sized versions of the memestructor, and in place of where the main memestructor shedded it's skin regenerated new ones. Once The Memestructor had regenerated, it made A Gesture to The Tinier Memestructors to go and attack the creator of the multiverse, to which they follow trying to use Memexistence Erasure on the creator, however the creator's guards got in the way having them be erased instead. The Memestructor, judging their incompetency at not accounting for something like that, made A Noise only Those Tinier Memestructors would understand that implied they had outlived their purpose and would be exterminated immediately. The Tinier Memestructors, scared of the threat, tried running away, but each of them was hit and killed with A Single Blow. The last one of them, however, was assimilated back into The Memestructor who had hoped to get some of what little power was put into creating them back. The Memestructor then rammed into The Creator with his horn, placing A Large Wound in The Creator's chest. The Creator staggered back, firing A Beam with A Single Hand. A Large Explosion ensued once it had impacted with The Memestructor, and once the chaos cleared out The Memestructor was seen with A Right Arm completely blown off, with A burning wound on the right side of the chest. The Creator was about to finish the job, charging A Stronger Blast to destroy The Memestructor completely, but just then The Memestructor revealed one of his new powers he could now do, firing the Destructroid Beam for the first time, With the ruler of the multiverse trying to hold it back, however it turned out to be too much and he was erased from all of history, existence, and space. The Memestructor finally decided to reveal another new attack, The Resetter Bomb, and used it to wipe the entire omniverse away. It reset Everything in The Omniverse to the beginning of Fiction, however The Memestructor was completely unaffected by it. Since The Memestructor was unaffected by the reset, and he already absorbed his home multiverse's gods prior to the reset, he still had the gods power and when they "came" into existence they didn't actually began existence, since they were already assimilated. Since The Memestructor erased The Ruler of His Home Multiverse from all history and existence across the entire omniverse, said ruler did not come back either. The Memestructor then went to A Dark Corner of the omniverse, almost outside it, waiting several centuries and outlasting generations for the next attack, on A Much Greater Scale... Meme God vs Meme Destroyer When Darth Senate decided to teleport gojira's 3 poorly made and very old characters (Green Ghidorah, Purple Orga and The Original Fire Hive Godzilla) to kill all 3, The Memestructor was hiding from 30 Planets Away, However used it's ability to zoom in A Great Distance to see Darth Senate defeat them all, seeing weird scenarios like giant dogs come in to destroy the trio of gojira's old characters. Once it had seen them all get finished, The Memestuctor teleported right where Darth Senate was (Memeland) and loomed over from behind. Darth Senate looked behind, realizing this was The Memestructor. Darth Senate then released A barrage of attacks, none of which did any notable damage whatsoever. The Memestructor began power A blast while darth senate continued blasting at him to little effect. The Memestructor then fired it's blast, the blast ripping through space and time, destroying memeland and all memes in the current dimension, aswell as Darth Senate. Darth Senate tried holding back the blast, but it was too powerful and was incinerated, removed from existence and erased from history, making all appearances of darth senate never happen and nobody ever remembers Darth Senate. Red God Ty-dawg and Sanesss were taken out in the blast aswell. The Blast went so far it engulfed the entire universe, and time distortions were happening all over like characters being erased from reality and time itself, and beings come back such as the dinosaurs. Meanwhile, on earth Gojira and Gallibon were hanging and suddenly dinosaurs showed up, They were confused with gojira literally asking where the hell the dinosaurs came from. This only lasted mere seconds before everything in that dimension besides the book and the memestructor was left. All was but A Blank Void where reality used to be, with The Memestructor leaving to destroy the memes in other dimensions aswell. However, The Book remained, and slightly tapped The Memestructor. The Memestructor was confused as to how A meme like this survived the blast, but didn't have time to ask the question before being sucked into the book. However, The Book could not handle the overwhelming power, destroying it and the memestructor in A Explosion that restores the universe. Once the universe was restored Gojira and Gallibon were happy everything came back with Gallibon stating that was A Close one implying they knew the universe was destroyed, but then gojira went to another topic stating they should do something about the dinosaurs. Ironic, In The End, The Memestructor, A Literal Monster dedicated to destroying memes and going to the length of destroying reality to do that, was destroyed by A Meme in by itself. Fate? After The Universe was restored in the book's explosion, The Memestructor's Atoms flew outwards across the multiverse. They are slowly gathering back, for thousands of generations due to them being scattered far and wide. The Book had failed, for it only physically destroyed him. Powers * Memexistence Erasure - The Memestructor's Mouth starts glowing pitch white, and it opens it's mouth. This White glow disappears, but then the same glow surrounds the target's whole body, and in just A Moment they are erased from all existence. This bypasses all durability and at full potential could destroy the entire joke RPVerse, just by it being used. A Notable Flaw is that it only works on memes. It's the preferred technique to erase memes. * Destructroid beam - A Energy Beam it fires from it's mouth, able to destroy reality itself, or atleast the reality of A Universe in the joke RPVerse. It's the beam fired to destroy the universe it fought darth senate in. It also exhibits behaviors from the Memexistence erasure technique, with one of the differences being it works on non-memes. * Resetter Bomb - The Memestructor's entire body will have A Orange-like glow, that expands beyond the RPVerse and could be seen across the entire Omniverse. A Bomb-like energy ball will then come out of his chest, and then explode mid-air. This Consumes the entire omniverse and completely resets history back to the beginning....Besides himself. Once he is done glowing, he will remain completely unfazed from the reset and be just as strong as before, even keeping his memories. As soon as he starts glowing, it is impossible to stop it. This Power is for when no meme is left and he becomes power-hungry enough that he needs to destroy all memes again. However, he never got to use this before being trapped in the book. It has the same effect overall as the Destructroid Beam, but on A Omniversal Scale as opposed to A Universal Scale. * Dimension Hopping - The Memestructor can go to alternate dimensions across different multiverses. * Black Hole Creation - The Memestructor can create A Black Hole of any desired size with infinite gravitation, and place it anywhere (even inside someone). It functions exactly like A Real Black Hole, however can be destroyed by The Memestructor. * Temperature Manipulation - The Memestructor can change the Temperature of something, with him maxing out at changing A Whole Planet's Temperature. * Curse Creation - The Memestructor can curse A Location, or A Person as he desires. Subject of Curse depends on what The Memestructor has discovered of them. * Nigh Invulnerability - Even multi-omniversal attacks won't faze this monstrosity, with it only being able to be stopped by The Book from the CD-I Zelda Games. * Lifeform Creation - It can create smaller, Human sized versions of itself by shedding A Third of it's skin. The Shedded Skin then regenerates into New, Small Versions of itself However, These Smaller Versions have only A Third of A Fraction of it's power, only able to preform The Destructroid Beam and Memexistence Erasure and being A Universal Creature with Galaxy level Durability. In Addition to being weaker, they unlike The Memestructor are prone to being erased by The Resetter Bomb and cannot absorb energy. It's often thought that it would have produced these small lifeforms to help it destroy the other fanon and roleplay multiverses if it had destroyed the RPVerses, and that they would crawl and sneak into these multiverses referred to, coming in like A Infestation and helping The Memestructor to doom them all in the same fate as The RPVerses. * Energy Absorption - It Can Absorb Energy to become even stronger, eventually becoming Omniversal. It Refuses to absorb any meme energy and when it destroys A meme it absorbs the non-memetic energy instead. It most likely prefers to do it this way since it'd find absorbing memetic power hypocritical and against his own reason for his Goals, not to mention how his powers likely destroy most, if not all of the memetic power. He can also use it to assimilate A Entire Character into him. * Godly Regeneration - He can regenerate from purely nothing left of him, existence erasure, and atomic disintegration. It also has space/time reconstitution. Due to having Eternal Atoms, The ONLY way to kill him is to destroy him physically, spiritually, and astrally all at the same time. Say, if you succeed in destroying two of those but fail to do the last one, he'll regenerate the two that were destroyed and continue attacking. * Nightmare Inducement - He can induce A Nightmare where they are being attacked where their weakspot would be, or of their deepest and darkest fears. He also has knowledge of what's going on in the nightmare, and can instead choose what the nightmare should be if so desired. He can use this to strike fear into someone or identify A Opponent's weakpoint. Battles Battles Won Battles Lost Trivia *The Memestructor and the one roleplay it appeared in were supposed to be the final climax and ending for all of Gojira's Joke Roleplays and Roleplays in general before he came back, explaining why the character is so grand. *The Whole Character is supposed to be ironic and A Parody in that it's A Parody of Bad Roleplay Characters, Villains who want to "Destroy everything" for petty reasons, Galactus, Planet Busters In General, and how characters like these usually get defeated in A Ironic Way. It also parodies Many Characters in Undertale Fanon Sites (often the out-code characters) who try to be meta in design, but fall flat and just become boring aswell as giving no context or hint as to how they have this power. *Many Elements of the character shown here aren't ever actually used or happen in it's debut roleplay, such as the resetter bomb, the lifeform creation and what'd happen if it destroyed both the joke and serious RPVerses and went on to attack all fanon and roleplay multiverses. These are pre-implementations of the Backstory explaining how it was created, why it does what it does and actually showcasing these powers in great detail. The Only Elements actually used in it's roleplay debut are everything in the "History" Section, Destructroid Beam and the memexistence erasure powers. *It is gojira's first fully originally designed character, not built with the appearance and species of another and with it's own origin/storyline. * His original idea was in 2012, with his only powers being intangibility (removed in this version) and flight. The Original Version was also only 60 meters, as opposed to the size of jupiter. It wasn't until late 2018 when the idea would be used with the added parodying of "fail meta" Undertale OCs. * He's confirmed to be the strongest of Gojira's characters, with 1 Novemdecillion being just 10% of his power. Category:Kaiju Category:Roleplay Category:Otherworldly Category:Antagonists Category:Cross-Dimensional Threats